A day of catastrophes in the life of Vincent
by Nacina
Summary: A fanfiction about the many things that can go wrong when Yuffie decides to hang out with Vincent for a day.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy or have any copyright privileges. I am however humbly borrowing number 7 in order to create some chaos. The only thing I own is a dirty mind.**

A day of catastrophes in the life of Vincent.

Chapter One

It had been like any other day to him. He planned on staying at the mansion, minding his own business. Maybe tidy up the basement a little. Drink some wine, read that novel Tifa lent him. Have a relaxing time.

He hadn't thought _she _might decide to show up. To be honest, he should be ready for it at all times, never knowing when she would decide to "drop around".

Vincent Valentine was a man of few words, and fewer things that bothered, annoyed, or scared him. An 18 year old Ninja princess from Wutai managed to do all three to him. Vincent didn't like this one bit.

Since Cloud had defeated the remnants Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, things had settled down. Therefore the world was boring in the eyes of Yuffie Kisaragi. This didn't bode well with Vincent. She bothered everyone, but most of them handled her. Tifa and Cloud actually enjoyed her company. Though he would never admit it, and would never show it, she unnerved him.

Just how did she stay so bubbly and obnoxious? Even his glare, which scared even the toughest of men, had no effect on her. She just kept bouncing away, chattering and bothering him.

As he swept through the deserted Shin-Ra mansion, he heard the awful clanging and clattering of someone pounding away at the old piano. Pulling out Cerberus, he rolled army style into the room, ready to shoot. There she was, sitting on top of the piano; her swinging legs casually banging at the keys. Yuffie was here.

Groaning inwardly, Vincent swept to his feet in one fluid motion. He knew what her presence meant. It meant a lot of trouble.

"Hi Vinnie!" She waved at him, her voice sounding like a megaphone in the usual quiet. "Did ya miss me?"

"Since your visit last week? No, I haven't. Particularly since you cut and ran."

Yuffie let out an ear piercing laugh, holding her sides. "Oh man, it was good though,' she giggled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Cid's face was priceless. Even you had a chuckle!"

It was true, he had. He still didn't like it though. She had redecorated the main room, resembling a tea party without his knowledge, and somehow convinced all of the AVALANCHE members to pay a visit. Thanks to Yuffie, dark rumours and whispers were spreading concerning his sexuality.

That Yuffie sure had talent, and guts; he couldn't imagine anyone else being so blatantly stupid, and playing a prank on him.

"So Vincent, what are ya up to?" Yuffie asked, tailing him as he left the room, towards the basement. He'd hide in the coffin, she hated entering the basement.

Today just wasn't his day. He ignored her banter, and crawled into the coffin. She didn't stop talking, not even pausing to breathe.

This was going to be a long, _long_ day.

_2 Hours later_

The gunman couldn't take it any longer. She was still there. She had, for ten minutes, left, and Vincent was almost confident enough to get out, when she returned, eating his food. He knew this, because her mouth was full and muffled as she spoke.

30 years, he had slept in a coffin, his mind in turmoil over what had happened to him, and the woman he loved. He had gone through so much, been experimented on, saw people dying, and he retained his sanity. A few hours in the company of this particular ninja, however, was driving him to the edge. Having the barrel of Cerberus pointing at him was looking mighty good.

"Vinnie, are you _listening _to me? I came all the way from Wutai to see you, and all you do is hide in your stinky coffin..."

That was it. He pushed the coffin lid open, his blood boiling. It was meant to be a day of rest...

He pushed the coffin lid open, to discover the basement was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He had a chance to escape. As he climbed from the coffin, places swirled in his head. Where could he hide? He decided on Cid's house; the old pilot lived over the side of the mountain from Nibelheim, in Rocket Town.

He hurried through the broken old mansion, not worried about making noise; he never made any, and he would know if Yuffie was nearby because, ninja or ninja, she was still a klutz.

Through the main foyer he swept, and he could see no sign of her still. It was eerie, and he was getting paranoid. Where could she have gone?

As he made his way through the town, people stopped what they were doing and stared. One child started crying and told him mother he didn't like the old vampire. Slightly irritated, he pressed on. After all he had done for that town with the WRO, you'd expect people not to stare at you like you were some kind of monster.

_An hour later_

"I just don't see how ya managed a whole day trip in one %*$%) hour," the old pilot grumbled, after Vincent had knocked on his door. Cid let him in, and headed immediately to the kettle, to pour them tea, as Vincent seated himself in one of the few chairs at the tiny kitchen table. Cid and Shera's house was as cramped as usual.

"I had urgent matters that needed atte-" Vincent began in his deep voice, before Cid cut him off with a curse.

"Ya mean, that $^%#$% ninja brat is getting on your nerves again."

Vincent nodded, and each man sipped his tea in silence.

"How did ya get away from her?" Cid questioned abruptly, and rather rudely. Vincent stared into his tea, before looking up and answering.

"I was hiding in the coffin, and it went quiet, and nobody was there."

Cid paled at this, and jumped up, moved faster than Reno being taunted with booze, locking doors and windows, and pulling the curtains shut.

"We can't let her know yer here," the pilot puffed, having just gained a stitch for his efforts.

"I considered that the point of coming here," Vincent's pale lips lighted with the ghost of a smile.

Cid turned to face Vincent, his face red with fury. "It's not funny, ya hear! Whenever Yuffie is quiet and appears to have left ya alone, that #^%& kid is planning a calamity as big as #$(% Jenova!"

Vincent glanced at the door, "I doubt she will find me here."

No sooner had he said it, when a cacophony of whirring and buzzing noises came from outside, along with the mingled cries of horror from the townspeople.

Cid, swearing his head off, smashed the door down, and ran out to see what the commotion was. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he followed him.

Cid's new aircraft, Shera, was his pride and joy. Usually, it was kept in a heavily locked shed on the outskirts of the town. Today, it seemed like it wanted to have some fun in the sun by itself. It was going nuts, spinning in circles and the like on the ground, heading dangerously close to the town. Swearing so badly about "that goddamn ninja squirt and what he'd do when he found her" that parents covered their children's ears, Cid ran after his plane, and Vincent felt a pang of guilt and followed. It _was_ kind of his fault.

There was no visible way of getting onto the Shera the way it was. Hard as they tried, they wouldn't find a way on.

"I can handle this," Vincent nodded at Cid confidently. He pulled the Cerberus out and before Cid could utter a word, shot the engines out. Cid fell to his knees in horror, occasionally twitched. After a few minutes, to avoid stares, Vincent had to carry Cid back to the little house, while people watching snickered.

Once inside, Vincent deposited Cid on the sofa that served as his bed, and made some more tea. Judging from the look on the pilot's face, he was going to need it. After a time, Cid's shock had vanished enough to try and find a cigarette to calm his nerves. After patting his pockets down, he grunted.

"I musta smoked them all…whatcha got there, vampire?"

Vincent stiffened with anger; Cid only ever called him that when he was really angry. Counting to ten in his head to calm down, Vincent handed him the cup of tea.

Looking slightly happier, but still upset at Vincent, he accepted it, and took a large gulp. 10 whole seconds passed after he swallowed before the angry glint returned to his eyes.

"THAT #$#^$%^ BRAT SWITCHED MY #$%$^% TEA FOR %^&#&^*( DECAF!"

Vincent could tell he wasn't welcome here anymore.

AN: Sorry about the really short chapters so far. This is my first ever fic, and I don't want to be going about nothing. Now, do you see where this story is heading? ;) Hope you are enjoying it, I think most of my information is right… I haven't played the game in years. I'd love it if you reviewed! ^_~

~Nacina~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_She watched in glee at the ensuing chaos. The princess of Wutai nodded to herself in satisfaction. Vincent's attempts to be rid of her just made him that much more hot. From her hiding place in the tree beside the local inn, she saw Vincent hurry from the little house; Cid's yelling was still audible as he pulled the door shut behind him. As Vincent stole away from the tiny village, Yuffie jumped from her tree, with a catlike stretch, and a grin across her face. No matter where he went, she would follow._

North Corel was almost depressing as ever, besides a few minor differences. Instead of cheap, nasty tents stood the beginnings of cheap, nasty little buildings; more people were around too, cleaning the place up it seemed.

There was no way Yuffie would come here.

"Yo, Vinnie!"

Ah, Barrett, the original leader of AVALANCHE. He strode towards Vincent, a grin as he pulled him into a one-armed hug, his gun arm flapping about.

"Spikey called, said youse had a problem with Cid, no thanks to that damn ninja brat."

Vincent jumped a little, startled. It had been less than an hour…

"Phone," Vincent grunted to himself. He really had to catch up with this advancing technology.

Vincent nodded in response to Barrett, who dragged him along into a dingy little shack.

"To stop the enemy, we need to get you one of them strategy's Spikey used to go on 'bout," Barrett said, pulling down a manila folders full of random notepads, maps and pens, which he proceeded to plunk in Vincent's not-so-ready arms. Then strode across to a creaky table, and sat down across from each other. A few awkward moments passed, before Barrett cleared his throat and gestured towards the folder, currently in Vincent's lap. Vincent gingerly opened it. A piece of paper slipped out, hastily grabbed by Vincent before it fell to the floor. It read "OPERATION VINCENT: FREE HIM FROM THE SCARY ONE". Vincent chuckled, before sifted through everything. Basically, they were outrageous and impractical ideas that involved annihilating Yuffie, or sending Vincent into space for the next 150 years, whereupon they'd all be sure Yuffie was dead.

Setting the notes on the table, Vincent gave Barrett a watery smile. "I appreciate your help Barrett, but none of these…fantastic ideas….will work…" Vincent's sentenced mumbled off into nowhere as the big gunner man glared down at him, scaring the crap out of the equally scary gunman.

Just as Barrett was about to speak, the earth began to tremble. The two men looked at each other easily, before immediately running for the door.

Townspeople were milling about all over the place as the earthquake continued, increasing in roughness. As people cried in panic, a giant shadow began to cover North Corel, and Vincent's stomach began to knot…

AN:/ I haven't updated in a VERY long time, and this chapter really has nothing in it, but the next will make up for it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The two men could only stare in horror as it approached. As townsfolk fled from the small village, they were rooted to the spot, unable to look away. What appeared to be a drunken, 9 foot tall Moogle was staggering towards to village, holding a 5 gallon bottle of… vodka?!

"Good Lord, help me," Barrett muttered, his eyes widening. He promptly whirled around and began yelling out to the townsfolk to clear out- like they weren't already.

Vincent scratched his head under his headband. His day had only begun a few hours ago, but he already wanted to be curled up, asleep and oblivious. A throbbing pain announced itself above his right temple, and his mood soured. This day was getting worse by the minute.

His former team member had already left the village, under the impression that Vincent had left with the rest of the evacuating town. Few villagers remained behind with Vincent, vainly attempting to banish the Moogle with pitiful cries of "shoo!" as they brandished swords at the creature. The Moogle burped and fell backwards, its backside crushing a half built house. An angry tirade of curse words erupted from a villager that rushed at the Moogle. Vincent slapped a hand to his face and groaned. He swept back his cloak and pulled out his battle materia. Sighing, he slipped them into his arm slots. There was clearly only one way to deal with this; swiftly and quietly.

Vincent slipped away from the tottering Moogle, scowling to himself. What did Yuffie think she was doing letting that thing loose on the small village. Weren't they having enough difficulty reestablishing themselves? Where did she even _find_ a Moogle of such monstrous proportions?! The Moogle's attention was drawn to the angry villagers that were smacking it with whatever they could lay their hands on. Fascinated, the Moogle kept trying to swipe them, as if it were a game. However it was obviously drunk to the point of double vision, and had quite a bit of difficulty determining how many people there was or where they stood.

Scowling to himself, Vincent scoped out the small village. Yuffie had most _certainly_ been the cause of all this and he was going to make her pay for ruining his quiet day. The materia in his arm slot glowed, as if sensing his anger. He twisted past tents and huts, peering into every nook and cranny. That's when he saw her.

Yuffie was perched in a tree on the outskirts of North Corel, laughing at the scene unfolding before her with unrivaled glee. Her attention was so focused on the havoc the drunken Moogle was created that she hadn't noticed Vincent was not among the villagers. Silently, he weaved his way toward her, keeping to the shadows cast by the makeshift homes until he stood beneath her tree.

"Hello, Yuffie," he called in his soft husky voice. Yuffie jumped and lost her seating. She plunged to the ground with a yelp. Before she could hit the ground, Vincent caught her in his arms. Yuffie squeaked in fright and began thrashing about in an attempt to escape his grip. Smirking, Vincent tightened his grip.

"You won't be escaping me, Princess Kisaragi," he chuckled darkly. Yuffie's eyes widened as he proceeded to laugh manically. Yuffie smiled to herself wickedly. She cleared her throat, causing Vincent to glance at her curiously.

"I love you Vincent!" Yuffie mumbled, blushing prettily. Vincent's laughing abruptly halted as he looked down at his captive with incredulous surprise. Yuffie smiled back, and snuggled up against his shoulder, her eyes sparkling with adoration. Bewildered, Vincent made his way to the tree and sat down, his back leant against it. No one had but Lucrecia had said anything like that to him before, and even that was many years ago. His stomach fluttered with butterflies as he glanced down at the young woman snuggled up in his arms. Is this why she'd been harassing him so? Had she been trying to clue him in to her feelings? And if so, what were his feelings for her?

His claw arm cradled her back, so Vincent lifted his normal hand to Yuffie's face and stroked it. Yuffie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up in his lap. His grip was on her was now completely relaxed as his heart hammered in his chest. He could feel Yuffie's breath on her neck and watched as her lips part. He closed his eyes in anticipation, awaiting the taste of her soft lips on his own.

It never came. As soon as Yuffie saw his eyes were shut, she sprung to her feet and used her ice and fire materia to create a flood of cold water over Vincent. Spluttering, Vincent opened his eyes in shock. Yuffie laughed and stuck her tongue out at Vincent.

"No one can _ever_ capture the great ninja Yuffie!" She cackled, before sprinting away. By the time that Vincent gathered his wits, she was long gone.

Deeply unsettled and embarrassed, Vincent got to his feet, his sodden clothing slapping against him. Humiliation burned deep with him as he trudged his way back into the village. Anger consumed him as he made his way back to the Moogle. How dare that little brat toy with him? And what had he been thinking? He didn't have feelings or a care for that immature child. She would learn not to mess with him.

"Sleep," he growled as he pointed toward the epically sized creature. Vincent's arm glowed and his materia flashed. Blinking stupidly, the Moogle curled up on the ground and promptly fell asleep, its snores causing the ground to rumble. Sweeping his cloak behind him, Vincent strode from the village as the inhabitants began to make their way back.

"What the #$% happened here?" Barrett yelled, firing his gun arm into the air. Vincent glanced behind him. North Corel was surrounded by broken timber, the half built houses and establishments destroyed. Several villagers fell to their knees sobbing. Shrugging, Vincent kept walking away. Barrett sprinted after him.

"Yo, you damn vampire, what the hell happened?" Barrett panted, waving his arms about as he caught up with the tall gunman. Vincent growled one word, "Yuffie."

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite some time and that the quality isn't the best. I've been running around like a headless chook trying to do a million things lately. I promise to be more consistent, I WILL see that this gets finished. Now, remember to R&R!!!

~Nacina~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"I shoulda known it, damn brat is always makin' problems, and youse said she was followin' ya 'round..." Barrett mumbled, surveying the damage to his beloved town and whining pathetically. Several large men were attempting to remove the Moogle, but they weren't having a lot of luck.

"Yes well, it looks like the tables have turned," Vincent snapped, pulling his cell phone out. Its cover was slick with water from Yuffie's materia prank. With a heavy sigh, Vincent turned around and wiped it off on Barrett, who cried out in protest.

"Clothes are wet," Vincent muttered, holding his dripping cloak out in his free hand. Barrett bit his tongue and nodded curtly, clearly irritated. The big man took several deep breaths, trying to keep his temper. Watching Vincent press buttons on his phone with a look of deep irritation and confusion upon his face, Barrett asked him "What do you plan on doing now?"

Scowling, Vincent threw his phone at Barrett, and began pacing. The gun-arm man caught it watched Vincent stupidly, before inquiring "And what the hell am I 'posed to do with this thing for ya?"

"Call Yuffie," he answered, rubbing his face in irritation. Barrett glared at him.

"Ask nicely," Barrett glowered. Vincent felt like his head was going to burst, so he took a deep breath and in one large whoosh "canyou_please_callYuffieformebecauseIcan'tusemyphoneyet," came out in one whoosh of air, almost incomprehensible.

"Hmph," grunted Barrett, a wide smile spreading across his face. Vincent twitched uncomfortably and looked down. Barrett pulled his own phone out and began dialling Yuffie.

"Stupid damn phones...hate 'em...grr....what the hell is that?....There," Barrett finished and handed the phone back to Vincent. It was already calling so Vincent put it to his ear.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri-_

"Hi, Yuffie here! Who is it?"

Vincent stayed silent for a moment, and caused Yuffie to squeal in fright when he finally answered.

"Hello, Yuffie. It's Vincent," anger was reflected in his deep voice.

Yuffie gulped, before putting on her best perky, nonchalant voice, "Oh, hi ya Vinnie! Miss me already? I'd love to stay and chat, but I have places to go, materia to steal-"

He chuckled darkly, producing another strangled noise from Yuffie.

"I'm playing now Yuffie. You better start running."

"What do you mean? Vincent, you aren't going to kill me are you? We're friends, remember when we went-"

Vincent flipped his phone shut and stowed it away, before looking back at Barrett.

"I'd help here, but I think its best I go get Yuffie. Can you call Tifa and spread the word that I'm looking for her...Urgently?"

Barrett nodded, and a ghost of a smile graced Vincent's pale complexion as he headed off.

A/N: Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee! I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm sorry! I've been so busy with assignments, and it's unforgiveable! I hope this will do for now =( I'll try harder to do a few chapters over Easter break. Say hi to your mum for me! =)

~Nacina~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, but I wish I owned Vincent's pants. Preferably with him in them ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to a new reader, my friend Lykania, who has commented on every chapter thus far. My love to my other readers, waiting out there silently, cursing at me to hurry up and update.**

**AN: So, it seems the tables have turned on our dear Princess of Wutai. Looks like someone is going to cop a WHOLE lot of trouble. For those of you who bother to read this very slow fic anymore, those who review can put their two cents in, and name a character/place/scenario they want to see unfold in the next chapter ;). If I feel like it'd work, I'll put ALL (if ANY) suggestions I get in. What do you say? **

**~Nacina~**

_Not good! Vincent was playing now, what the hell did that mean! Did she go too far with the materia? No, never. Seriously, it was his own fault for exciting her like that, everyone knew how much she liked him. Wait, did that mean he liked her too? Her gut wrenched as she hurried along in the buggy car she commandeered from her father. She would make her way to Edge, and ask Tifa and Cloud for help. Vincent liked solitary individuals like himself- the kids at the bar would drive him nuts, so he wouldn't go there looking for her, he'd probably go to her home in Wutai. First, she would have to get across the water..._

"Tifa," the gunman stated, as the door to the newly established Seventh Heaven quietly clicked shut behind him. Tifa looked up from a nearby table, where she was helping Marlene and Denzel with their colouring. It was still early morning; the lunch rush, expecting Tifa's kind words, warm meals and cold drinks wouldn't be in for another half hour.

Marlene hopped from her seat, rushing to wrap her arms around Vincent's legs. He uttered a noise of surprise, and awkwardly patted the young girl's head.

"We missed you!" Marlene chirped, titling her head back to look up and smile at him. Tifa and Denzel nodded and smiled from where they sat, as Cloud walked into the room, striding up to Vincent to shake his non-clawed hand.

"Vincent," he nodded. "What brings you here?"

Vincent gingerly lifted Marlene up into his arms, and sighed, making his way to the bar. He looked over his shoulder and rumbled, "Tifa, you wouldn't happen to have some pain killers, and water, would you?"

As Tifa hurried to behind the bar and pulled these out for Vincent, he began explaining his situation. When he mentioned the materia and how is soaked him, Cloud laughed so hard tears ran down his face.

"Oh MAN, I can't believe she isn't terrified of you! If you glared at me like you do her, I wou-" Cloud promptly stopped talking and gulped, as Vincent glared at him like he did Yuffie. Vincent chuckled, swallowing the pain killer offered by Tifa. He sighed with relief, some tension already gone.

"You should make her jealous," Denzel piped up, sliding into a stool beside Vincent. Vincent glanced over at the young boy, who was carefully writing down what he wanted for lunch, so it was first on Tifa's list. Marlene jumped up and down beside the young boy, begging him to write down the hamburger she wanted.

Coughing, Vincent asked "and what do you mean by...jealous?"

Cloud and Tifa watched the exchange between the two with looks of amusement, as they began to open up for the lunch rush. Denzel sighed heavily, as if he were talking to a simpleton, and replied "you have to make her jealous by talking to pretty girls. Cloud does it to Tifa ALL the time when he goes to see the flower lady's grave."

Tifa blushed heavily, and looked away from Cloud's bewildered and shocked face.

"Hmmm," Vincent hummed, contemplating what the young boy had said. As she was taking a sip of cool water, Vincent suddenly asked Tifa, "Will you go out with me?"

Water spluttered everywhere, getting all over the bar counter, and the children, who irritably wiped themselves off.

"WHAT!" Cloud and Tifa cried in unison. The silent man shrugged, before explaining his idea of taking out Tifa, Yuffie's companion, on a date to spite the little ninja. Cloud and Tifa each went red, each for different reasons. Tifa twirled her finger around her hair, and began daydreaming of the endless possibilities a date with the handsome, mysterious, and smouldering Vincent could end up being."

"I'll do it," Tifa declared. Cloud let out a strangled noise, and Vincent smirked. The plan was in motion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, and its intellectual property. Or an intellect, for that matter. Enjoy.**

**AN: Now, don't get confused here. I'm doing this chapter from Yuffie's perspective, because we have a faint inkling what's going on, and she has NONE. Plus, a few readers have mentioned how jealous this would make Yuffie, and that can't be displayed properly if she isn't talking. The next chapter will be these events from Vincent again. Dedicated to my lovely reviewers and readers, shadowdemon6, JiLLiBeanz, The-Windflower-Fairy and Lykania!**

Chapter seven

It had been an arduous journey for the young ninja princess. She had travelled the lands and sea to reach her destination, and it had cost her 70 gil to take the airship. 70 gil! She could have used that on some lunch! She sighed, and continued marching toward the destroyed Midgar, where the newly built city of Edge sat beside it. This is where she would find Tifa, and beg her for help. Vincent was on the prowl, and Yuffie was not looking forward to that scary S.O.B getting her back.

Yuffie reached the Seventh Heaven bar, still deep in her thoughts of how many different ways Vincent would torture and kill her. She had just gotten up to being tickled to death by chocobo feathers when she pushed open the door to the bar. Instead of Tifa, Cloud was working behind the bar, an apron tied on, and a sloppy bandana covering his spikey hair as he frantically poured drinks and satayed food. Yuffie, snickered, and headed to the bar. She plonked down next to one of the regulars, Reno of the Turks. The cute red head cocked his eyebrow at her entrance and gave her a warm, lopsided grin. The ninja laughed, and slapped him on the back, causing the Turk to cough.

"You wish Reno!" she laughed, smacking her hands on the bar. She sat up on the bar stool, and leaned across the counter, pouring herself a glass of Nibelheim beer from the bar tap.

"YUFFIE! Tifa will kill you for doing that; you're not supposed to serve yourself!" Cloud freaked out, swatting the girl with a tea towel. The ninja scowled, sitting back on her seat, taking a long sip of the refreshing beverage. She placed it back down on the bar before asking, "and where is Tifa, anyway?"

Cloud looked away from Yuffie, a look of anger spreading across his face as his pale cheeks tinged with red. It was also at that moment that the door to the bar swept open, and Tifa walked in. Yuffie opened her mouth to call hi, but before she had the chance, the one and only Vincent Valentine entered too, his arm wrapped around the waist of a giddy and laughing Tifa. Vincent's gaze swept across the bar, locking on Yuffie. He smirked, before casually rubbing his arm along Tifa's curves.

"Vincent!" Tifa gasped, giggling and swatting him. Vincent leaned down and murmured something in the barmaid's ear, causing her to laugh further. The pair made their way to the stairs that led to the bedrooms, and walked up them. After a few minutes of seething in anger, Yuffie squealed like a banshee, causing everyone in the bar to jump a foot in the air in surprise. Reno fell out of his chair in surprise, while Cloud watched in shock and Marlene and Denzel giggled at the table they sat at, eating their lunch.

"HOW DARE THEY!" She yelled, stomping around. She glared up at the staircase, a feeling of pain in her stomach as she imagined the many things they could be up to. As she was standing there, wallowing in self pity, Reno approached her and clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to have to get them back, and I'm the man for the job."

When Reno said he was the man for the job, Yuffie had been more than a little creeped out. The red head was a known boozer and womaniser, and Yuffie didn't want to be added to his collection of conquests. While she was added to his list, she certainly appreciated his expertise.

"Done," Reno grinned, slouched against the doorway. Yuffie blushed, running her hands along her tummy. Reno's plan to get Vincent back was to make Yuffie something he wanted, but couldn't have. And a brand new, short black dress with no back and a plunging neckline was sure to be the way. That, and Reno wanted a perve.

Yuffie tottered over to Reno, slightly wobbly on the new 3 inch heels he had decided she should wear. Her short hair was down, without a headband, and curled around her ears. Reno whistled, gaining a new appreciation for the young girl.

"Day-um. If that doesn't excite the old monster, I have no idea what will, babe. You're smoking; you could give Tifa a run for her money."

Yuffie's eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. Oh, she was going to get that Vincent Valentine back big time...

Several hours later, Yuffie and Reno returned to the bar. Cloud and Vincent were sharing a drink as Tifa cleaned up dishes. Yuffie smacked the door open, strutting in, wiggling her hips as she made way across to Denzel and Marlene. Everyone watched curiously as the tarted up Yuffie bent over the table to talk to the kids, revealing her cleavage to all the patrons, and making every male patron extremely uncomfortable. Vincent watched as Yuffie made her way from the kids over to Reno, who had sat down next to Cloud upon their return. She smiled coyly at them all, before giving Tifa daggers, making the poor barmaid flinch as a hurt expression etched itself on her face. Yuffie ran her hands along Reno's chest, purring. The redhead gulped audibly, his breathing becoming rapid as he crossed his legs. She trailed her finger along his collarbone, before kissing her fingers and gently pressing them against his. She looked over at the glowering Vincent, winking, before she rather suddenly leaned across to Cloud, holding his face in her hands, and landing a deep kiss on his mouth.

During the moments the kiss lasted, Tifa and Vincent both stopped breathing. After Yuffie broke off the kiss with the very dazed Cloud, she stood up, deliberately leaving her gaze on Vincent as she slowly licked her lips, as if savouring the kiss. She waltzed in front of Vincent, who had the most peculiar expression of restraint on his face, and whispered, "Got you back," before winking and making her way back out of the bar.

It was more on than it ever was before.

**AN: If you don't have a beta, don't write in the early hours of the morning. I re-read this and saw a million mistakes . for shame =(**

**~Nacina~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, ya da ya da. **

**AN: as promised, the last chapter from Vincent's POV.**

Chapter eight

Vincent had never been on a date before, not even all those years ago with Lucrecia. He'd just been far too shy and awkward to be in a woman's company for anything as _formal_ as a date.

Vincent coughed nervously as he strolled alongside Tifa. She had proposed they spend a few hours at the ever popular Gold Saucer, playing games and going on rides. She had her arm wrapped through his, giggling and pointing at things that excited or amused her. Vincent stared at her in wonder as she played the Mog game. Would Yuffie behave like this if he were to take her on a date...?

"Vincent, I won!" Tifa cried happily, as the little Mog found himself a mate. She clapped, smiling and giggling. Vincent smiled as she tugged him along toward the Gondola Ride.

During the ride, Vincent leaned back in his seat, as Tifa watched the theme park out the small window. She sighed, her smile sliding into a frown as Vincent crossed his arms and said casually, "I remember that time Cloud and Aerith went on their date here."

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, her smile completely obliterated.

"So, what is the deal with you two?" He asked curiously. Tifa merely shrugged, and looked out the window again. They sat in silence for a minute, before Tifa brought her crimson eyes back to Vincent's equally vibrant gaze.

She took a deep breath before answering him.

"I honestly don't know. I remember when he and Aerith went on a date...she told me about it later, and I was so jealous. She was my best friend, but she also knew how I felt. I know Cloud loves me, but he's still IN love with her. It hurts a lot, you know? I thought...maybe this date with you would make him realise that it hurts him to not have me, too!"

She leaned forward, bringing her hands to face as she cried out her resentment and jealousy. Vincent watched her, and softened. Maybe he should let go of some of the feelings that he had about his past, and open up to the ones his future held...

"I can't wait to talk to Cloud and sort everything out. I really owe you for listening, Vincent, and for paying for those drinks," Tifa giggled, slipping slightly. Vincent wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. He shook his head at the young barmaid. "Tifa...I believe you may have had too much to drink."

Tifa giggled, shaking her head, before smacking a hand to her mouth in shock, panicked eyes searching Vincent's face as she pleaded with him to not let the kids see her drunk. Vincent sighed; he pulled her closer to him to make sure she stayed on her feet. As they approached the door to Tifa's bar and home, Vincent heard Cloud yelling.

"YUFFIE! Tifa will kill you for doing that; you're not supposed to serve yourself!"

Vincent held a chuckle in. Oh, that girl had no understanding of limits and boundaries.

As they pushed open the door to the bar, a gush of air hit them. Vincent caught sight of the young ninja princess, and attempted to smile at her. Tifa began to shiver, so he ran a hand up along her waist to warm her up. Tifa giggled, "Vincent!" She gasped, his arm tickling her. As Yuffie glared at him, he leaned over and whispered in her ear "I don't think you want to stay down here, Yuffie looks ready to kill." Tifa giggled, as if the idea of _Yuffie_ killing anyone, let alone her, was simply ridiculous. Sighing inwardly, Vincent led Tifa upstairs, and into her room.

"Clean up, and drink water; you want to be sober when you go back down," Vincent ordered Tifa. She nodded as he shut the door and made his way back down to the bar. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, waiting for a grenade or something to be lobbied at him, he was shocked to find the young ninja and the flame haired Turk that had been sitting next to her, to be missing.

"Oh god," he groaned, feeling nauseated. She was gone, and he never got to explain.

Vincent slammed back another drink. He still felt like he'd been hit by a bus, but the horrible feeling in his stomach and chest was loosening with each drink he shared with Cloud. Sighing, he nodded at the now sober Tifa to pour him another. Frownin, she reached for the glass, telling them both that it was their last and to nurse it. As he reached for his freshly poured glass, the door of the bar slammed open. Vincent swivelled in his seat, his mouth dropping behind the cloak that half covered his face. It was Yuffie, and she was wearing the smallest piece of fabric masquerading as a dress that he had ever seen. And boy, did it look good. He gulped as she sashayed her hips, and leant over the table Denzel and Marlene sat, providing him with a generous view.

Vincent squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, before noticing Cloud was doing the same. His eyes narrowed, and a burning sensation of jealously ripped through his body. How dare Cloud look at his Yuffie like that? How dare she reveal her body like that? She had no right to, she was his!

"I'd tap that," Cloud muttered, a grin spread across his face. Vincent glowered at Yuffie.

During this train of thought, Vincent watched as Yuffie made her way from the kids over to Reno, who had sat down next to Cloud upon their return. She smiled coyly at them all, before giving Tifa daggers, making the poor barmaid flinch as a hurt expression etched itself on her face. Yuffie ran her hands along Reno's chest, purring. The redhead gulped audibly, his breathing becoming rapid as he crossed his legs. She trailed her finger along his collarbone, before kissing her fingers and gently pressing them against his lips. Vincent scowled at her, his chest tightening as breathing became painful. He desperately thought of something witty to throw at her, when she did something no one was expecting. She rather suddenly leaned across to Cloud, holding his face in her hands, and landed a deep kiss on his mouth. She broke off the kiss as Vincent stared at her in amazement. Her gaze bore into him as she licked her lips brazenly and waltzed over to him, whispering "got you back," before winking and making her way back out of the bar.

As the door shut behind her, a sob came from behind the bar as Tifa ran into the back kitchen. Denzel and Marlene gasped, crying her name out and running after her. Vincent sat in shock, and pain. How could Yuffie do that?

He turned in his seat to find Cloud grinning like a school boy. Growling, Vincent got out of his seat, and stood in front of Cloud. Smiling, Cloud looked up at the pissed off gunman, asking him "what's up, Vinnie?"

In a flash, Vincent's arm shot out, slugging Cloud across the face. The soldier blinked in shock as his jaw made a sickly cracking noise.

"Yuffie is mine. I don't care anymore; she's taken this too far. I _will_ make her mine, and let her know very, very soon. Get your ass into that kitchen, and take care of Tifa, the woman who loves you," Vincent snapped. He stood up, before turning his glare on the cowering Reno. "YOU stay away from her too."

Vincent swept out of the bar into the receding daylight, keen on following Yuffie. Years of feelings began to pour out of him, and the cold, silent man was beginning to crack.

**AN: so, how was that? I promise it goes back to being comical again, I just HAD to do that POV to develop the relationship of other characters ^_^ which will come in handy later on ^_~ also, I realise I may be in need of a beta. So it may be a few days before I write more. R&R, as ever!**

**~Nacina~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even pants. Well, I do. Aren't you grateful?**

**AN: It. Is. ON!**

Chapter nine

_Yuffie. Yuffie. Yuffie. Damn brat. She couldn't just play nice, or be polite, or act her age like everyone else, could she?_

Thoughts of her consumed him as he strode from Edge. She couldn't have gone far. He would find her, and make her apologise for...for what?

He stopped in his tracks. What did he expect her to apologise? Other than for ruining his day, she hadn't done anything wrong.

Why were his insides twisting in pain as he imagined her locking her lips with Cloud?

The sun was setting over the dank city, causing the horizon to meld into beautiful shades of pink and orange. Vincent blinked furiously, his eyes tingling uncomfortably. He wiped them to lessen the feeling, and then noticed liquid on his glove. They were tears, which mean... he was crying?

He stared curiously at the tears as they soaked into his leather glove. He hadn't cried in so very long; he'd never felt the need, because he had never cared too much about another person. Not after everything that had happened.

And why now, anyway? They had saved the planet together, fought together, known one another for several years. Why had he only just started feeling this way now, after all this time?

"Vincent!"

The gunman turned around. A bloody Cloud was running up to him, with a red cheeked Tifa sprinting alongside him, her hand wrapped securely in his, their fingers entwined. It appeared they'd already resolved years of tension in problems, thanks to a few simple words; if only that would happen to Vincent too.

He nodded at the pair as they slowed to a stop in front of him, their skin covered with a slight sheen of sweat as their chests rose and fell swiftly, as they attempted to regain their breath. Cloud's face was a mess; the beginning of a black eye was forming, and his cheek was bruised and bloody. Vincent grimaced, regretting him. He had never let emotion take control of him like that since reawakening, and the anguish of hurting a friend in such a way building up inside.

Cloud, noticing the look of distress on Vincent's normally blank face, waved it off, grinning.

"I deserved it," he panted, as Tifa straightened up, her breathing normal once more.

Flipping her hair back, she stared Vincent evenly in the eye.

"You love her, don't you?"

Out of his comfort zone, Vincent stared at his boots, meekly nodding. Tifa smiled, turning to Cloud. "I told you ages ago that he loved her too, y'know?"

Vincent's head perked up and he impulsively spat out, "what was that?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around Cloud as she answered, "Yuffie's been coming to chat with me for a year or so now, about her little girl crush on you. I didn't think it would blossom into something so big, and I never thought you'd feel the same way back."

Cloud coughed, thinly veiling the word, "robot!"

Vincent glared at Cloud, before rubbing his head. This day had been too much for him to comprehend. A whole lot of stuff had happened in such a short period of time, and it was making his head reel.

"What...what do I do?" He asked Tifa, confused. She tapped her lip thoughtfully, her eyes searching the sky above her, before she curled her hand into a fist, smacking her open palm!

"I got it! You have to win her over!"

Both Vincent and Cloud stared at her, dumbfounded. Scowling, she leaned close to them, excitedly laying out her idea for the both of them.

**A/N: Short chapter; I had 3 exams and had to move etc, so I've been busy, should have more up VERY soon ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry about the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay big gap between updates, life has been hectic as heck. I'll try and make it up to you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, any brilliant ideas, all the usual mumbo jumbo.**

Chapter ten

OK, she was feeling a little self conscious now. Riling up Vincent and the other guys had been fun and safe. She knew everyone in there, and knew that they would never touch her. Unless she wanted to them to, that is. However, the city of Edge was beginning to grow dark, and the princess was highly aware of this. She wrapped her arms protectively over her exposed chest, attempting modesty. The shadows caused by the fading light were growing deeper, and she was beginning to worry. Men moved in the increasing darkness, loping along behind her, their speed picking up to match her own rapid shift in pace. Yuffie's breathing became fast and shallow as deep, menacing laughter reached her.

She was officially freaking out.

The high heels that Reno had smooth-talked her into wearing were no long sexy, but a menace. She could barely walk in the darn things, and when she broke out into a run, the left heel caught in a crack and snapped off, causing her to stumble and trip, smashing her head against the pavement. Pain coursed through her head as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Gingerly, she touched her hand to her face, still sprawled out across the hard ground. Blood came away on her hand, thick and dark.

The great ninja Yuffie let out a whimper and attempted to push herself back up. Her skimpy black dress made a gut wrenching ripping sound as the low cut front caught on a rock, tearing it all the way to her navel. Horrified, Yuffie staggered to her feet, frantically holding her dress in place. Her head was spinning from losing blood and standing too fast, and her lungs weren't responding due to fear as the dark silhouettes of men closed around her.

Black spots appeared across her vision as she stumbled forward, attempting to make her way back to the Seventh Heaven. She would look stupid, but passing out would be more humili—

Thunk.

Darkness pervaded through her vision and her thoughts. Glimpses, fleeting moments of noise invaded her ears and mind harshly. She heard the sound of metal hitting flesh, of bullets piercing the thick air. Then nothing again.

**AN: reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally short and it's been a while T_T you guys have to learn to harass me to write! 3**

**~Nacina~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/: I think I'm as interested as you guys to see where this is going. I know where the end of the fic is going to end up, but not this part. I think we know what this means! Grab my boobs *Adventure* Sorry for taking so long ;_;**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy seven is not mine, ya da, ya da. Insert a witty comment here.**

Chapter eleven

The usually silent gunman was anything but it at this moment. The bodies of several different men lay sprawled out across the ground, some stirring, some completely unconscious. Pure rage tore at his perfect, ivory face as he pummelled into one of the men, his gun discarded. Cloud pulled at the older man, begging him to stop.

Vincent's breath tore harshly from his lungs, his rage consuming him as he finally let the man he had half beaten to death, go. He slumped to his knees, his face in his mismatched hands.

He had been wandering the city of Edge with Tifa and Cloud, looking all over for Yuffie, when he saw it. She, the strong, annoying yet infinitely full of energy ninja, had collapsed, and had several seedy, disgusting men looming toward her. Time as stopped as his heart did, and without thought, Vincent had launched himself at them, action being the only thing he could do. It was a shock to the three of them that he had not transformed into Chaos as he tore into the vagrant looking men.

"Yuffie, please wake up," Tifa murmured, stroking the younger girl's hair. Vincent looked over at them, and his heart began to pound furiously. Yuffie's dress was torn and her body was bloody from hitting the ground and grazing herself. A multitude of emotions swept over him as he lurched to his feet, and made his way to the women in a daze.

Tifa glanced up at him, her dark red eyes softened with tears. She loved Yuffie like a younger sister, and her heart ached to see her like this. It also hurt her heart when she saw the look of sheer despair enveloping Vincent's sharp features.

"She'll be ok after some rest," Cloud mumbled, gently slapping Vincent on the shoulder in a show of comradery. Even thought Vincent's entire body was shaking, he motioned to Tifa to move her arms. The slender martial artist gently laid Yuffie on the ground, and Vincent bent down, swiftly lifting her into his arms. Tifa got to her feet with the help of Cloud, and they silently followed the disturbed man back to their home.

Her head ached like that poor Moogle's must have when its hangover kicked in. Her mouth felt like it was full of dirt, and her body was in so much pain she wanted to cry. She couldn't even open her eyes.

What had happened to her? Did those strange men get to her? Did she...where was she?

_Open your eyes, damnnit! _She willed herself silently. She tried lifting her arm, but seering pain tore up it. She felt tears leak from her closed eyes and softly trail down her bruised cheeks.

A little bit of fun had cost the ninja her dignity. Why on earth did she think that annoying Vincent would end well for her?

"I cleaned her up as well as I could, and I gave her a potion, but she still isn't awake," Tifa sighed, falling into one of the bar chairs, rubbing her sore neck. Vincent smashed back another shot of imported Mideel whiskey as Cloud glanced at him sympathetically.

**A:N I know it's been forever, but the catastrophes begin again next chapter! And, I am FORCING myself to write, so expect it soon, because I'll probably ambush you with new chapters! And remember, I still don't have a beta to pick up on mistakes, and I've been writing this with the flu, so that may be unavoidable**

**~~Nacina~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or anything affiliated with it. Just a few Playarts dolls.**

**AN: Ha, I bet you guys didn't expect to see this for another few months, given my track record ;)**

Chapter Twelve

Pale, golden rays shimmered in through the open window, a light breeze playing with the moss green curtains, playfully rustling them. A soft moan emerged from the cramped single bed as Yuffie slung an arm above the cover, her eyes slowly blinking awake.

Gingerly, the young ninja sat up, pain radiating through her body, the gentle sunlight making her head throb with the harshness of seeing light again. Her hands cupped her face, in an attempt to steady herself.

A tentative Marlene and Denzel shyly shuffled over to her, having just popped up from behind Denzel's bed, where they had been hiding for the last hour, waiting for their 'big sister' to wake up. They'd both slept in Tifa's room last night, as Vincent had settled Yuffie in Marlene's bed, at the behest of Tifa, and they were both eager to find out what had happened to make her so hurt.

"Yuffie?" Marlene asked, her hand gripping Denzel's as they kneeled beside the bed. Yuffie groggily opened her eyes and uncovered her face into the worried expressions of the two children.

"I'm fine," she rasped, grimacing from her dry throat. Denzel made his way to the bedside cabinet on his knees and poured a glass of water from the jug Cloud had set there earlier that morning, and handed it to Yuffie. The young ninja accepted it and greedily gulped it down, causing her to cough and splutter. The children giggled, and giggled even harder when the ninja attempted to muster up her dirtiest look for them.

As the two cackled away and Yuffie attempted to regain some dignity, the door to Marlene and Denzel's room opened to reveal Tifa, carrying a plate of food.

The barmaid sat the food on Yuffie's lap and fussed over her bruises. She'd changed Yuffie into an old shirt of hers, as a substitute for pyjamas, earlier when she was sleeping, making Yuffie look more young and innocent than ever.

"I'm sorry, Tifa. I don't know what happened," Yuffie murmured, staring down at the warm bowl of soup in front of her, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. Tifa made a clucking noise with her tongue, and smoothed down her hair.

"If you want to say sorry to anyone, it should be Vincent. He was a wreck, and would have killed the men if it weren't for Cloud, and they didn't even do anything to you."

Tifa stopped fussing about Yuffie, to frown for a second.

"Well, it was obvious that they did have the intent, so I can see why he did... anyway, you should really make it up to him," Tifa told the girl sternly.

Yuffie's cheeks flushed crimson. Vincent, worried about her? It was like a fairytale. Except that she was hurt, and found in an extremely undignified manner, and ruined a perfectly good outfit.

"I am sorry about everything I did to him... to upset him..." Yuffie muttered, not insincerely. It was at this moment that one Vincent Valentine decided to sweep into the children's room with Cloud in tow, having been spying near the door with Cloud since Tifa had entered.

"You should be," he rumbled in his smooth baritone. Yuffie blushed deeper, and looked down; darting small glances up and nodded meekly.

Vincent leaned against the desk opposite the desk, smirking, though it was barely visible thanks to his cloak. Vincent nodded his head in Cloud's direction, who cleared his throat.

"Yuffie, you have successfully put Vincent out for the last few days, as well as other fellow members of AVALANCHE. Your crimes include ruining Vincent's day of reading and wine, broke Cid's airship, destroyed the town of North Corel as well as corrupting a Moogle, given Reno AND myself the wrong impression, and have forced Tifa to return you to health. As a result, Vincent has set a punishment for your deeds."

Upon hearing this, Yuffie visibly paled, and stiffly turned her head to watch Vincent, her eyes widening in terror. The gunman grinned at her, and stood up, walking past Denzel and Marlene. He lifted the tray of food and set it on Denzel's bed, and sat beside Yuffie on the bed next to her, his body pressed against hers. Her heart began to beat like crazy in her chest and her head felt light before he started talking again, taking satisfaction in her distress.

"As soon as you're well, you and I are going to have a race, Yuffie. Our friends have set up a little around the world challenge. You solve the clue to find the next one. Whoever figures them all out first, wins."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and asked warily, "how is this meant to be a punishment, exactly?"

Vincent chuckled darkly, sending shivers down Yuffie's spine. He smiled down at her, and wrapped his claw arm around her shoulder. "It's a punishment because if you win, you get to keep ALL of my materia, but if I win, you have to be my slave and live in Shin-Ra mansion with me forever, Yuffie. And I don't like to lose," he smirked.

With that, Vincent carefully untangled himself him Yuffie and swept out the room, leaving Yuffie with mixed emotions on if she wanted to win or not, and why he would propose such a competition as her punishment.

_The Next Day_

It was 6am, and Yuffie really did not like how this was going. It was damp, having rained last night as she had dozed on and off. She hadn't seen Vincent all night, and worry was setting in. Tifa was hugging the young girl tightly as they waited just outside the bar for the competition to begin.

"You'll do fine. Just don't cheat," Tifa whispered, as a rain trodden Cloud and Vincent came into view. Shivering as they came up beside the two women, Cloud took out two pieces of paper from his pocket.

"This is your first clue. You'll both have exactly the same clues, but no following each other blindly-" he paused to glare at Yuffie "-instead of working your clues out. Here you go. We'll see you at the end of this," he added, handing them each a slip. Yuffie eagerly opened hers, striding off a few paces.

_Here is where my true heart lies,_

_Where the loves I had each fell upon earth_

_From the heavens above._

_Rays of light shine in on me,_

_And feed the blooming love in my heart._

"What the HELL does that mean?" Yuffie groaned, turning around. Vincent, however, was already gone.

**Thanks to Lykania for her review, as well as to all my previous, all amazing reviewers I'm surprised you're all still bothering! Also, see if you can try working out the clues as they do! See if you can find any Compilation of FF7 references! I'd be more than happy to see your ideas **

**~Nacina~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy seven, or any of its affiliations. I'm just a sad, sad little fan girl.

I

AN: Worked out the clue? Let's get this game rolling!

Also, I know I'm slower than anything to update. I blame Uni and my social life. But from now on, I'm REALLY gonna try! And if you want me to write more, then you should check out my friend Lykania's fics to motivate me ;)

Chapter Thirteen

_Here is where my true heart lies,_

_Where the loves I had each fell upon earth_

_From the heavens above._

_Rays of light shine in on me,_

_And feed the blooming love in my heart._

Yuffie shook her head, and sighed. Of course Vincent would have her compete against him in such a stupid race. If it were a matter of swiftness and agility, Yuffie may have stood a chance. Vincent may be smooth and silent, but she was the Great Ninja Yuffie, after all.

However, her gut fell as she examined the paper multiple times, looking for some hint as to what the small poem meant. In a battle of wits, she stood no chance. As a child, she was always ignoring lessons as they were taught to her, her only thoughts pertaining to restoring her country to how it was any physical way she could; she never had been good at using her head, and never would be.

As Yuffie wept silently to herself, a headache settling in from straining her limited thinking capacity, Tifa watched on sadly. Cloud had left shortly after Vincent had stridden off, and Tifa had been waiting for Yuffie to leave for the last hour. Unfortunately, it appeared the clueless little ninja couldn't even begin the race on her own, let alone be in any sort of competition with Vincent. If she knew anything about Vincent Valentine, whom she actually knew a quite a bit about, Tifa was almost certain he has onto at least the third clue by then.

Sighing and looking around sneakily, Tifa shuffled over to where Yuffie had thrown herself face first onto the hard ground that encompassed the city of Edge. As she neared the younger girl, she could hear her sniffing quiet tears, which hardened Tifa's resolve to help the girl out, at least a little bit.

"Yuffie, is it that hard?" Tifa asked softly, crouching beside her. Yuffie peeked up from the ground, dirt and tears mixed together as they silently rolled down her cheeks. She nodded, and promptly buried her head back into the earth in front of her. Though a lot of construction had taken place and roads were slowly springing about the city, there were many patches of rough soil and dirt, and Yuffie was destroying her clothes in the only patch available near Tifa's bar. Tifa leaned forward and brushed some of the short chocolate hair that had fallen from forward to cover Yuffie's face, and gently tugged it behind her ear, leaning in to whisper "the poem was about a sweet girl we used to know."

As if on fire, Yuffie jumped up, knocking a surprised Tifa onto her backside as she clumsily galloped off, taking a few moments to properly gain her stride as she sprinted down the side streets of Edge toward the deserted city of Midgar. She didn't even turn around to thank or apologise to the barmaid, Yuffie was so ecstatic to have some form of direction.

As soon as Tifa had told her that hint, she remembered a story the spiky-haired chocobo styled Cloud had told her, about how he, and her previous boyfriend, had met Aeris, the beautiful and serene flower girl. They'd both fallen through the ceiling of her church, where she grew the only flowers known to the slums of Midgar. Yuffie chortled to herself as she raced through the different sectors of Midgar, pleased that she may have a shot of beating Vincent at his own games, completely ignoring the fact that she would have no chance if Tifa hadn't broken the rules.

As she raced up the steps of the Sector 5 church, she shoulder the door open before skidding to a stop just within the doors insides. The scent of lilies hit her before she could collect her thoughts, and her knees felt weak.

Since the day that Aeris died, Yuffie had carefully avoided the lake they had laid her to rest, and had tried even harder to resist the church that the beautiful maiden had once called sanctuary, only entering once between her death and now. This was because the mere thought of the young woman made tears well up in the corners of Yuffie's eyes, and she never wanted anyone to see again just how much her death hurt Yuffie. Without realising it, Yuffie played with the pink ribbon tied around her left arm, and lightly made her way down the church aisle, salty tears trickling her pale cheeks. As she reached the edge of the pool of water that still remained from when the Geostigma swept the land, she crouched down, lazily running her fingers through the water, a sad smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

As she basked in the serenity of the place and her own fragile thoughts, Yuffie was unaware of anything else that surrounded her until a flitting shadow passed the corner of her vision.

Her training kicked in and she rolled across the floor, before pushing up onto her hands and flipped forward, her back toward a pillar as she scanned the room, whipping her shuriken from its restraints across her back.

The room was still and silent as Yuffie breathed rapidly, shifting her weight from either foot, ready to dodge any attack that came her way. After a few minutes of silence, Yuffie breathed in relief, relaxing against the pillar as the feeling of paranoia subsided. As she prepared herself to hunt for the next clue, a tingly feeling swept up Yuffie's shoulder. She glanced down, raising her hand to brush off a bug only to discover a cold, bony dead hand resting upon her. Screaming, Yuffie, swatted at the hand, fear pulsating throughout her body. Rooted to the spot with fear, she couldn't run as she smacked at the hand, whimpers of fear escaping her, her heart rate accelerating until it felt as if it would explode. Slowly, as Yuffie urged her body to move, the hand crept forward and a body began to emerge from around the pillar. Wisps of dark, frazzled hair caressed the bones of an arm, and a pink, bloodstained dress pressed up against Yuffie's thigh before she willed herself to look up into the darkness of what used to be the emerald green eyes of Aeris.

A cheep of fear slipped Yuffie's lips as she slipped backward, smacking her head on the pew. The corpse crept across the floor; Yuffie could hear the shuffle, disjointed steps.

The hand grabbed onto Yuffie's calf as she lay paralysed in fear. Without meaning to, she burst into tears and screamed hysterically in fear. The hand shook as it clasped her leg and as her screams subsided due to a lack of air, she heard a low, sultry rumbling that sounded suspiciously like the rare laughter of a certain delectable gunman. Yuffie felt the heat of unshakable embarrassment spread up her cheeks as Vincent burst into peals of laughter, and a mixture of anger and fear trailed the fragile beat of her heart.

As she burned in a mixture of emotions, the gunman leaned down, and tugged the small girl to her feet, grabbing her and holding her against him as her knees let her down. He swiftly lifted her and placed her on the front pew that she knocked, and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry," Vincent told Yuffie, laughter still etched upon his soft lips. Tears still littered Yuffie's face as she sniffled slightly and Vincent's hand automatically reached up to caress her cheek. Yuffie stared into his crimson eyes, unable to breathe as the fingers of his right hand gently trailed the curve of her jawbone. Vincent dropped his hand as suddenly as he had lifted it, and stood up. He dropped a piece of paper on Yuffie's lap, turning his head away from her.

"I'm sorry...for scaring you. I forgot how close you were to her," he mumbled softly, before sweeping off toward the exit. He called over his shoulder, "and though I may be sorry, it doesn't mean I'm going to let you keep up anymore. I had my fun, now I'm going to be serious." With that, he was gone again, and Yuffie was alone, the fake Aeris prop lying across the floor in front of her, mocking her.

After taking several calming breaths, Yuffie got to her feet, and settled the Aeris skeleton on the pew, as a way of showing affection for the deceased flower girl. After carefully straightening the prop, Yuffie snatched the crumbled piece of paper from beside her, and hurriedly unravelled it.

Yuffie nodded to herself and ran from the church, accidently dropping the note as she left. The clue dropped gently onto the lap of the Aeris skeleton as Yuffie gently shut the church door behind her, and all was silent in Aeris' church once again.

_Sheltered from the worst,_

_But kept from the people that matter_

_This is the place that kept_

_A little girl safe,_

_Thanks to the flower lady._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

A/N: I know, it's been forever ;_; and I am so so sorry everyone, I'll try harder, I promise!

Chapter Fourteen:

Vincent watched as Yuffie stumbled her way out of the remains of Midgar, choosing to leap over refuge and debris rather than run nimbly through the streets of Edge. He silently dodged between shadows; though he had told her he was going to keep ahead of her, he found it more fun to grab victory from her nose, than to earn it and wait about.

Once Yuffie reached the outer limit of what used to be the greatest city in all of Gaia, she suddenly screeched to a stop. Vincent, not prepared, smacked into the wall he had been about to gracefully climb and leap over, leading rocks to tumble down and smack into his head. Yuffie looked around curiously, before looking out upon the world and scratching her head, a dumbfounded expression etched across her pale face.

"Uh, where the hell WAS Marlene anyway when Meteor struck?!" she screeched, falling to her knees in frustration, fingers woven through tufts of short chocolate hair.

Vincent sighed. Of COURSE Yuffie hadn't paid attention to Barret's constant rambling about his precious girl, she was too busy trying to filch everyone's materia at every possible moment. Tifa wasn't around to clue her in again, so it was up to Vincent. Quietly as he could, he made his way down the length of the broken city wall that had once held the upper plate, and with a cat-like grace, he climbed and jumped it. He was at far enough distance that Yuffie would not have seen him, so he set off running towards Kalm. He ran past Yuffie and threw her a wink as she looked up, before sprinting past her.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU DRUG INDUCED, EXPERIMENTAL FREAK!" Yuffie screamed, hurrying to her knees and running off as fast as she could after him. Vincent smiled. This pace wouldn't affect him, but halfway to Kalm, Yuffie would be in a hilarious amount of pain from leg cramps.

So amused by this, it seemed like only minutes had passed while he was running, before Vincent found himself in Kalm. Slowing to a stop, Vincent decided to throw a glance behind him and opened his eyes in surprise. Yuffie was gritting her teeth, head down as she panted, running as fast as she could, right into Vincent-

She collided with a concerning amount of force, given her size. Vincent was thrown back onto the cobblestone ground as Yuffie head butted right into his chest and fell on him.

"Ergh, I'm sorry!" Yuffie panted, weakly trying to push herself off of Vincent. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her by the arms and set her back up, holding her up in place as she began to fall forward again. He patiently waited for her to gain her breath.

Gulping, Yuffie took a deep breath before apologising again. "I am so sorry for barrelling into you—are you kidding me?"

Vincent smiled as Yuffie raised her head and groaned in embarrassment. She was constantly being bested and belittled by him, and it was only fuelling her rage.

Yuffie jumped to her feet and pointed her finger at him, ready to yell at Vincent, when her knees gave way and she toppled onto him again.

"For Bahamut's sake..." she groaned into her chest. She sniffed to hold back tears as her legs jarred with pain. Vincent frowned, guilt tying his stomach up in knots. He had known her body wouldn't have handled that run too well, regardless of how athletic the girl was, yet he had also known she was too stubborn to give up. He stood up and helped her to her feet, choosing to wrap an arm around her waist and bent to help her walk; Vincent felt that carrying her at this time would have been even more belittling than usual.

Obstinately, Yuffie tried to shrug his help off. Sighing, he pointed across the small town circle. "Yuffie, there's a bar over there; at least let me help you get a drink."

Sighing, she looked up at him, and grimaced. "I suppose."

Silently, they hobbled to the bar together, Vincent straining his back as he almost doubled over to Yuffie's height. Carefully, they shuffled inside the bar, and helped her into a chair, where she immediately collapsed. Vincent signalled to the bartender for a glass of water, before delicately folding his long limbs into the seat beside her.

"Why did you run after me?" Vincent finally scolded as the bartender handed Yuffie a drink. She snatched it greedily and gulped it down in just a few seconds, handing it back to the bartender and asking for me. As the cheery barkeep hurried, Yuffie looked up at Vincent and snapped at him, "as if I WASN'T going to run after you, you knew what the clue meant; I am NOT losing to someone like you."

Vincent smiled, before replying "but didn't Cloud say, and I quote, 'You'll both have exactly the same clues, but no following each other blindly instead of working your clues out'?"

Vincent's smile grew as the red across Yuffie's cheeks spread and she spluttered as she tried to think of an excuse. Damn, was she cute; for a brat, anyway.

The bar tender returned with a drink, and a slip of paper. Yuffie snatched them, gargling out a thank you as she smashed her water down, one eye reading the slip of paper. She spluttered and started choking again, her eyes watering as she thumped her chest. When she was done, victory gleamed in her eyes, and she climbed onto her chair. The bar looked around in curiousity as Yuffie began to bellow.

"The great Ninja Yuffie, Princess of Wutai, protector of the weak, and most attractive person ever is finally taking the lead and setting out on the path of victory!" she announced to a fanfare of cheers. The bar people had no idea what was going on, they just liked to join in on things.

Yuffie jumped off her chair, and smirked at Vincent, she leaned in, so their noses were touching, and winked, before patting his cheek and shoving the note in his mouth. She ran out, her energy rejuvenised as she laughed her way from Kalm.

Vincent gently tugged the note from his mouth, laughter rumbling through him. He'd never met a more conceited girl, he thought as he unfolded the note. One word was written on it.

_Wark._

Vincent continued to laugh as he motioned for the bartender to bring him food. He would have plenty of time to catch up with the young girl, he may as well take a break and indulge, he thought as he settled back comfortably into his chair.


End file.
